The Adventures of Catie, Caylee, and Bob
by evulnessluver
Summary: this is a collab story by musicluver99.8, and myself. This is the story of Catie, Caylee, and Bob when they get sucked into the Kung Fu Panda universe what kind of adventures will these three crazy people have? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a collab by musicluver99.8 and myself (durrr) anywho we're both new with Kung Fu Panda fanfictions so PLEASE REVIEW! now onto the story first chapter by me!

~Catie's POV~

I was so excited for tonight I was having a sleepover with my best friend Caylee she was bringing the movie Kung Fu Panda but I knew that we'd end up watching Kung Fu Panda 2 on the computer because she just couldn't get one part out of her head and she seems to love it but she won't tell anyone why, I can see it in her eyes everytime she sees it she wishes to replay it again and again but instead she watches the whole movie numerous times. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to Caylee she was in her PJs pants with penguins all over them and a top with two penguins that said 'lets cuddle'

"hey!" she gave me a hug. I hugged her back

"so what first?" I asked

"KUNG FU PANDA 2!" hah I totally called that

"how about later you know what day it is"

"november eleventh two thousand eleven so what?"

"we have to time it perfectly so it ends at eleven eleven"

"or we could start it at eleven eleven"

"no we should finish it at that time until then..." we walked in to where my Xbox was all set up with Kinect

"oh its on!" we went on kinect adventures reflex ridge we were jumping and dodging like crazy Caylee was beating me though she dodged everything but I had troubles with right to left. After we finished Caylee asked me a question

"what time do we start the movie?" oh shiz I didn't think of that

"err..."

"okay lets try MATH DUNN DUNN DUNNN"

"NOO NOT MATH!" we started laughing Caylee took out her phone and started typing in the calculator after five minutes she dropped it on my bed

"I don't know"

"try nine thirty one" a voice said behind us we jumped looking back it was Bob! He crashed the party

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"meh nothing to do I thought I'd hang out with you guys" his blue eyes sparkled mischeiviously he lived in a farm quite a ways away from here he had brownish red hair the colour of blood it was naturally like that legit it was strange

"fine you can stay are you sure about the time?"

"nope"

"okay then lets write this out" I grabbed a pencil and piece of paper

90 minutes

1:30

10:00

11:30

9:31

11:11

9:31+1:30= 11:01

9:41

11:11

9:41+1:30= 11:11

"AHA!" I slammed my pencil down looking at the time 9:38 I went to the computer loading the page it was done at 9:40 we got a timer out and exactly at 9:41 we started the movie.

~at 11:11~

The movie ended the time was eleven eleven we lifted our feet off the ground at eleven twelve we rubbed our feet on the ground each wishing for something I closed my eyes tight

' I wish that we have fun tonight!' I opened my eyes but Caylee's were still closed she must be wishing big, it probably won't come true though she opened her eyes

"so what should we do now?" I asked

"dress up?" Caylee said her eyes flashing evily to Bob

"NO how about... um... TRUTH OR DARE!"

"okay"

"sure"

"who goes first?"

"umm I dare Caylee to..." a light appeared from my walk in closet

"go investigate that light"

"I'll need a banananah" Bob handed her a banana, she entered the closet

"hey Catie... what's this?" I went to the closet and saw a swirling portal with the colours red and black spinning through it with speckles of white and blue

"I dare Bob to jump in" Caylee stated

"I dare Catie to jump with me" Bob countered

"I dare Caylee to jump in with me!" we held hands and jumped into the portal. I felt my hands tingling and it felt like we were falling I was freaking out who knew what would happen at the end of this.

okay first chapter REVIEW PLEASE! Bob is musicluver99.8's oc


	2. Chapter 2

musicluver99.8:heyo this is my chapter! muahahahahaa so read and review!

Bob: OR I KEEEEEEEEEL YOU!

musicluver99.8: ignore Bob he's not allowed to kill you guys

Bob: until I win a bet!

musicluver99.8: oh well onto the story

~Caylee's POV~

I woke up in a alleyway feeling strange I looked around I didn't recignize any of the buildings then I remembered my wish

'I wish we could all go into kung fu panda' I looked at myself I was a black panther, I looked there was a lynx and a crane beside me I looked out into the streets there were geese, pigs, and bunnies walking around. I couldn't hide my excitement I shook the lynx's shoulder

"thirty more minutes Caylee" I recignized Catie's voice so the crane must be Bob

"Catie wake up now!" I said excitedly she got up rubbing her eyes

"Caylee where are we?"

"kung fu panda world!" she gave me a wtf look

"are you on crack or something?"

"look at yourself!" she looked at herself

"did you spike my drink!"

"no remember the portal thing!"

"oh yeah! so what now?"

"lets mess with people!" Bob came up

"like who?"

"hmm I don't know hey we're still playing truth or dare! Caylee I dare you to prank Po!" hmm that sounds like fun

"then I dare Catie to prank the furious five!"

"what the fudge Caylee! well then I dare Bob to prank Shifu!"

"done LETS HAVE NICKNAMES! Just in case if we're caught"

"your Chicken!"

"your Salad!"

"umm then what am I?" Catie questioned

"Ladybug"

"okay so why am I chicken!"

"to confuse people"

"fine SALAD! lets start pranking!"

"okay but first Bob do you have hotsauce?"

"yeah I stocked up before coming your not going to..."

"you know it" he handed me a full bottle of hotsauce

"ummm guys how are we going to do this...?" we both looked at Catie

"I mean we're pranking seven kung fu legends what if we're caught"

"exactly thats why I have an Idea! we will go in together then in there we will watch eachother do the prank then if someone gets caught..." Bob trailed off

"well what will we do we can't fight all of them heck we probably can't fight one" Catie stated

"guys stop fighting we're doing this alright we will plan as we go along"

"Caylee your crazy if you think I'm going in there with no plan"

"dude we make code names for a reason utilize them" we got to the stairs at the bottom of the jade palace Bob and I started going up but Catie stopped

"this is insanity why would we do this? who knows what would happen if we got caught"

"look if there is one thing I'm good at its distractions"

"look you guys can do this psycho mission but leave me out of this"

"ladybug your usually into this kinda stuff"

"yes when we're messing around like usual but this... I mean kung fu masters? who knows what will happen"

"okay fine then you can stay down here while we go have some fun!" we turned and started up the stairs Catie walked down the street while we started up the stairs

"I'll prank the furious five" Bob stated

"sure if you want to but your still getting Shifu"

"yes but I have my PAINTBALL GUN!" he pulled out a paintball gun from nowhere

"ooo what colour!"

"PINK!" we finally got to the top we entered one of the rooms through a window when we heard voices outside coming in, we jumped well Bob flew up to the rafters the furious five plus Po walked in Po started making his famous noodles I opened the bottle of hot sauce and dumped it in when he turned around. After a while of adding veggies and stuff he sat down with his noodles I had a huge smirk on my face as he started rushing around to try and cool his burning mouth I went towards the open window motioning to Bob we left through the window when no one was looking we ran to the fives separate rooms and Bob shot numerous paintballs so their rooms were splattered pink! we didn't stay for the reaction though we ran to the room where the dragon warrior scroll once was Bob started to take aim at Shifu who was meditating I pushed the gun away

"no this is a sacred place!" I whispered harshly

"com'on Salad when else will we have this perfect of a chance" he took aim then fired Shifu dodged it and pink paint splattered on the wall

"who's there!" Shifu asked semi harshly we started to back away when I hit something or more someone fuzzy I looked up and saw Po. Bob started flying away but Tigress caught his feet we were led to Shifu

"yo" Bob seemed completely calm

"who shot that!" Shifu asked gesturing to the splatter on the wall

"you know ladybug totally called this"

"well what happened to 'if there's one thing I'm good at its distractions'"

"ugh you know how I am under pressure chicken!"

"ahem" Shifu got our attention again

"who did this!"

"I told you sacred place equals bad ju-ju"

"meh I was close"

"so you did this!" Shifu was getting mad

"well I didn't put hot sauce in Po's soup at least"

"that was you!" heh heh heh now Po's mad at us

"at least I didn't splatter the furious fives rooms with pink paint!" and now everyone's mad at us

"so you dare walk into this temple AND prank everyone in it"

"technically no we only pranked all the kung fu masters" Bob smiled

"ugh we're in big trouble now"

"Salad I dare you to hug Po"

"really now chicken"

"yes"

"fine then I dare you to punch Tigress in the face!" I turned and hugged Po while Bob turned and tried to punch Tigress in the face but she blocked his wing

"you two stop it!"

"nope not until Salad gives up"

"well I'm not stopping until Chicken gives up"

"okay I dare you both to listen to master Shifu!" Po stated

"hmmm dragon warrior joins the game"

"this will be fun" then Shifu continued

"you will clean all of this pink off the walls" he said gesturing to Bob then he pointed to me

"you will clean the training hall"

"ugh I hate cleaning with a burning passion" Shifu handed me a broom

"that's the point of a punishment" I walked down to the training hall grumbling, I opened the huge doors and the hall was insane! of course I knew what was in there but actually being in there was totally insane. I dropped the mop going to the dummy remembering how Po punched it and it came back hitting him, I've hit punching bags before, I walked up to the dummy and started punching it, the dummy swung back I punched it again and again until finishing with a kick where it flew into a wall

"what are you doing?" I looked back and saw Shifu with the broom

"I am puching slash kicking this dummy instead of trying to punch slash kick you"

"shouldn't you be cleaning?"

"dude I'm a heavy procrastinater"

"dude?" damn it that is a HUGE sign of disrespect

"erm well I call people whom I respect many things dude, buddy"

"and you call your friend chicken?"

"its a nickname he got a really long time ago"

"and your salad?"

"heh another nickname"

"then whats your name?"

"Caylee" he nodded to me

"you and your friend are either very reckless or very stupid"

"I prefer very awesome"

"so you've had no training"

"exactly but I'm a pretty good swimmer"

"and you do anything your dared to"

"oh yeah its my turn!"

"later, anyways so if I dared you to do the training course you'd do it?"

"yup but after you dare someone your in the game"

"why do you play such a dangerous game?"

"because we get bored" he handed me the broom

"I dare you to clean"

"okay but now your in the game so I dare you to hug me!" he paused

"no"

"why not is the great master Shifu afraid of hugging the crazy Caylee?" he turned and gave me a quick hug then let me go as soon as he could

"you know there's a reason the games called truth or dare"

"and why is that?"

"you could also have someone tell the truth about anything you ask" I swept the whole floor as quick as possible when I finally finished it was very dark outside I heard my stomach growl

"your hungry?" I heard Po behind me

"umm no" my stomach growled again

"com'on I'll make you some soup" I followed him inside where he made some soup

"oh Po I'm sorry about putting hot sauce in your soup"

"no problem" he gave me the bowl and I started eating it was amazing!

"holy shiznip Po this is amazing!" I finished the whole bowl quickly

"wow you were hungry!" then Bob came in with paint on him

"I told you don't mess with sacred places and you still have to get Shifu, and also Shifu is in the game." Bob looked at me

"really he dared you!"

"yup he dared me to clean then I dared him to give me a hug!"

"wait isn't it Catie's turn?"

"well we don't know where she is so we will have to skip her turn, but you have to get Shifu or else I win you have until sunset tomorrow"

"it's okay I have a plan" Bob walked out I followed him into Shifu's room?

"itching powder on his bed hah!"

"great now lets get out of here" I followed Bob to the training hall

"I dare you to do this course!"

"then I dare you to do this course too!"

"it's on! ladies first" he pushed me on the spinning snakey thing I started jumping around on them when two spiked things started swinging I jumped grabbing onto the chain and swung towards Bob knocking him in he flew over to the normal ground I jumped down beside him we started into the wooden moving ones I was dodging like in the kinect game

"up... down... left... under... right... over" eventually I was out unscathed and Bob flew over landing on the bowl I jumped on the opposite side and started fighting

"cheater" he floated above the bowl I jumped catching his feet I landed on the bowl swinging my arms down throwing him in the bowl, I ran to the fire chutes feeling with my feet to where I needed to dodge the flames Bob flew over and was dodging them in the air, I jumped up swinging off Bob's feet going through the spikey rings Bob flew through them. We landed by the entrance where we saw Shifu

"what are you two doing?"

"he dared me to do the course!" I said pointing to Bob

"then she dared me to!" Bob pointed to me, I growled tackling Bob we started fighting until Shifu stopped us

"enough! Why are you two fighting!"

"well this happens every truth or dare game we have, Bob I dare you to say you work for Shen!"

"I work for Shen! Anyways normally Catie splits us up, Caylee I dare you to tell Shifu your his brother"

"Shifu I'm your brother, I wonder what happened with Catie"

"where are we going to stay tonight"

"well you could stay here for one night" Shifu offered

"SWEETNESS!" I tried to give Shifu a hug but he ducked out of it

"and here comes fangirliness"

"so who's room am I sleeping in"

"well which room do you want to sleep in?"

"I guess Po because he is most welcoming"

"I'll sleep there too" Bob stated

"no we want you two separated, you will sleep with me" we both gave eachother an 'oh shiz' look

~later that night 3rd person POV~

Po walked into his room and Caylee was asleep in a corner Po went into his bed

"I'm a tuna fish I eats you" Caylee murmured Po looked at her for a while and went to bed

~in Shifu's room...~

Bob was in a corner but not sleeping he saw Shifu get in the bed and was waiting to be yelled at, after a while he yawned and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

hewwo this is evulnessluver36.2 another chapter up enjoy and review PLEASE!

~Catie's POV~

I was pacing at the bottom of the huge stairs of doom and dispair should I climb and find out what happened? Or stay down here? Caylee would've come but when it comes to friends she's reckless. Ugh I can't let them stay there who knows what their being forced to do. I got up starting up the stairs

~at the top~

I finally reached the top I looked through the window and saw Caylee fighting Shifu, they did get caught! I totally called that but now I needed to get in... I looked seeing a tree! I climbed it jumping off the top over the wall I ran to the place where they were fighting and and tried tackle Shifu from behind but he dodged it though

"oh Catie a little tardy to the party aren't we?"

"Caylee are you okay"

"yeah totally fine"

"you know I totally called you getting caught"

"and I totally called you saying that you totally called that"

"ahem" Shifu got our attention

"oh yeah Shifu, Catie, Catie, Shifu"

"so this is the Catie you've been mentioning"

"so why were you guys fighting?"

"Bob dared me to fight Shifu"

"ah so we're still playing truth or dare?"

"well we are you chickened out of your dare"

"oh yeah weren't you in trouble for that?"

"Shifu had me clean the training hall"

"how'd he get you to actually do it?"

"dare, then after I dared him to hug me"

"so Shifu's in the game?"

"and Po your missing out on some fun" then Po ran in

"I BE PO I EAT YOU ALL!" he stopped by us

"Bob dared you?"

"yup who's this?"

"Catie the person who was dared to get the furious five but chickened out"

"hey! I just find it bad news to mess with kung fu masters"

"yes but you know me"

"yup crazy Caylee lord of da flamez"

"lord of the flames?" Shifu questioned

"I am known by many names" Caylee seemed completely comfortable talking with Shifu, spots were swimming before my eyes and I was really hungry

"Catie are you okay?"

"just a bit hungry"

"oh yeah what did you do yesterday?"

"wandered around town, slept at the bottom of the stairs of doom and dispair"

"you didn't eat anything!" she grabbed my arm dragging me to where Po was making noodles

"Po we need to give this girl some noodles she hasn't eaten since yesterday!"

"who is this girl?"

"once again introductions Po, Catie, Catie, Po the epic dragon warrior of awesomeness" I waved shyly he gave me a bowl of noodles I ate them quickly but Caylee left me alone with Po

"so you know Caylee" Po started

"yeah she's an interesting friend" therebwas an explosion close by

"WHAT THE SHIZNIP BOB!" I heard Caylee yell I ran out seeing Shifu with Bob and Caylee he seemed pretty mad he had smoke coming off of him and there were present remains everywhere

"I've had enough of you and your little game!" ooo Shifu was pissed

"so are you kicking us out of this place..." Caylee looked disappointed

"heh I've noticed you have potential so you can stay and train under me but Bob... you are reckless, have no respect for anything, and you've annoyed everyone here"

"not Po I haven't annoyed him"

"out I never want to see you in this palace again get out!" Bob backed up a step

"woah, Shifu lets not do something we'll regret here" he continued backing away Caylee just stood shocked I swear there's a tear in her eye

"get out!"

"fine but I will have revunge"

"don't you mean revenge?"

"nope I meant revunge" Bob flew out of there

"oh boy" Caylee said ominously.


	4. Chapter 4

ml99.8: so the next few chapters are going to be me because evulnessluver36.2 has GIVEN UP ON FANFICTION! because of you guys! she's only ever had one review from me on her other story, so she gave up on this story because of non reviewing but I'm continuing it, and if her next one doesn't have any reviewers then she's going to GIVE UP ON THIS SITE! so REVIEW!

Bob: OR I KEEEEEL YOU!

ml99.8: AND I MAY LET HIM!

~a few days later Caylee's POV~

Over the last few days I'd been training under master Shifu, while Catie worked in the noodle shop, Bob hadn't been heard from since being kicked out but I could tell he was hurt when Shifu kicked him out well it hurt me to see Bob like that, especially since it was my fault, if I didn't push him to prank Shifu he'd be here. I sat my legs hanging over the cliff by the peach tree, rain falling on me, I swear lightning struck over the mountains, as I sat in the rain I remembered inner peace and thought of how Po threw the cannonballs, I smirked that was funny of course I thought of Shifu falling after Po was hit, I couldn't get that part out of my head, I tried to explain to one of my friends but all she said was 'so what? He fell when he was hit by Tai lung' heh I didn't bother telling her how this was different it was full of emotion, he was worried about Po he FELL OFF HIS STICK! my heart melts everytime... my mind wandered to the reason I was out here this stormy night a nightmare I'd been having it was pretty sketchy. It showed me training but it was weird because I saw me it was like I was watching it, then there was an explosion and it flashed to me standing in front of Shifu and Bob shooting a more advanced cannon then Shen made, before it hit there was another flash where I was fighting Bob in a burning building. I'd normally assume it was nothing but normally my dreams don't re-occur like I remember a dream from when I was little, well technically it was a nightmare but I can remember every detail. I got up from the edge, what should I do now? I was getting into a rhythm but it was boring without Bob. I started walking down the steps to wander around until morning.

~that morning...~

I burst into the training hall

"your late"

"sorry Master Shifu I was walking around town and lost track of time" I explained

"well today we're doing sneak attack training"

"wonderbar" I looked in the course Crane was blocking the wooden dummies arms then Viper came down and wrapped around his head he threw her off and they started fighting, until the whole training hall shook

"umm Shifu you may want to have a look at this" Catie said sticking her head in the door we rushed out to see Bob on a modified cannon that was Shen's

"is that Bob?"

"Shifu, my latest foe, you hurt me when you sent me away now I shall have vengeance" Bob proclaimed

"Bob what are you doing!" I started running towards him but he fired a cannonball it landed in front of me then exploded I was shot back into the wall

"hah your 'inner peace' can't stop me!" Bob started firing more at us everyone went for cover to devise a plan, I ran up dodging the cannonballs that were firing I jumped up to Bob

"Bob I dare you to stop this maddness!"

"heh Caylee, Caylee, Caylee, don't you see the truth? The dark side is where it's at, I even used some of your ideas, now come to the dark side we have cookies"

"Bob I was joking! I'm not joining you or your cookies!" I punched him so he fell off, the cannon wasn't firing anymore I stepped down

"com'on Bob this isn't a game" he jumped up and flew away, I sat on the ground where he used to be, a tear slid down my cheek

"Bob, this is the worst mistake you've ever made" I looked off to where he was flying off into the distance, then I realized he is my monster, my fault he changed. Catie came out and put a hand on my shoulder

"you should get some rest" I nodded and went to my room

~Caylee's dream~

I saw Bob fighting me in a burning building, then a flash, it showed me standing between the cannon and Shifu, another flash it showed me lying in a huge body of water face down cuts and bruises all over, yet another flash this one showed me getting hit by the cannon.

I woke up with a jolt it felt as though I was hit by the cannon, my arm was stinging, I looked and there were a few cuts, then I realized I cut myself! I ran outside, down the steps and ran until I came to a lake, I longed to swim, ease my mind, but swimming doesn't help kung fu... and it would be weird if someone spotted me, I longed to enter the water, I looked at it then I heard a twig snap I whipped around seeing Bob

"what are you doing here?" I asked getting ready

"it's elementary my dear Salad..." he said starting to circle me

"you aren't worthy to call me that Bob"

"well then SALAD! I shall tell you why I'm here... I want you to come by my side as we take over China! and soon the world"

"I will never join you"

"you know I'm kind of glad you said that otherwise I'd have this narsty trap for nothing, yes Caylee this will be where you die!"

"and why must I die?"

"well you see the others I can easily make a plan to render them useless, with Po I shall threaten his fathers life, you and I both know Catie has no training, the five were defeated by Tai-Lung before so it shall be easy, then Shifu shall also be eliminated, you however are unpredictable your actions have no pattern, I can't eliminate you except for now" he cut a string then a log came and hit me, I lauched into the water then oil was lauched on top I heard Bob shout from shore

"GOODBYE CAYLEE!" he lit the oil on fire I dove in the water hoping I could hold my breath long enough that someone would come.


	5. Chapter 5

Co-YEA I AM NEW AND I GET TO A CHAPPY!

Erik-Please enjoy.

Bob-OR I KEEEEEEEEL YOU!

Co-Or the fop. ;D

*~Caylee's dream~*

When I fell into the water, I hardly remember a thing. The real last think I heard was Bob talking to himself, "Master Tai-lung and Shen, when I resurrect you, I shall get my revenge on Shifu, then china…finally the world shall be ours for the taking." I finally felt myself being pulled down, down, falling in an endless circle. When I came around, I relies that I was in a bed. I turn to see a girl.

"Hello, my name is Sì yuè, nice to meet you!" She said with a bright smile. She was a cheetah, her spots where in semi-neat circles, silver blue eyes, and was wearing a red and black kimono. She only looked about our age!

"Uh…my name is Caylee." She shook my hand with her light, yet firm hand shake.

"Caylee, we shall meet, but this is, only a dream. When you truly meet me, I shall train with you." My eyes widen, this…is just a dream, not real?

"Then, how do you know this is just a dream!" I asked, wonder in my eyes. She smiled, full of young, naive eyes.

"I have the ability to see ones dreams. This comes on its own, so I don't know when it happens. What you saw back there, was a mixture of reality and the world of dreams."

What…world of dreams? "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, he really said that he was going to resurrect Shen and Tai-lung. I am still new at this, so watch out ok? I only had fourteen years of training!" She said, sticking out her tongue. She really acted like a ten year old!

"Yea, any more 'words of wisdom' oh smart one?" She giggles loudly, trying to compress all of it.

"Yes, yes I do. Don't get killed." She smiles, trying to be OH SO SMART.

"No dip Sherlock." She giggles again, with a great giant grin plaster on her face.

"Ok, see you within five days!" What…five days? "Or around that time, I really don't know, oh well, I wish." I smile a Chester Cat smile. She smiles with the same grin.

"Talk to you then, or around that time."She smiles when my world started go fuzzy again.

"Oh, and I am bringing a friend, so don't be surprised if you see a guy with me!" Was the last words I heard from her, before it went completely black

*~Real World~*

I wake up with a jolt of electricity. I look around the room, it was mine! I challenged myself to get up, but my bones were weak. I hear Master Shifu call my name. I quickly ran towards the dojo. "Caylee you're late AGAIN." He gave me a stern look.

"Sorry, I had a weird dream…about Bob lighting oil, a fire, and then me going into the lake…then…a girl." He raises is eyebrow.

"A girl, what do you means, a girl?"

"Well, she said her name is Sì yuè and she can walk into people's dreams. She said mine was special because it was a 'reality dream.' She said, if I have one, we could stop it from really happening.

"Hmm, I heard of those when I was in my own training. You get it from birth, so you can have time controlling that power." He comes over to me. "How does she know it was?"

"I did not get a chance to ask that. Though she did say that she might bring a friend, a male I think." He just nodded his head, before we started with training.

Five days later…

"Ugg, I hate getting water this late at night." I complain to myself. It was so dark, but, near the lake I see a figure. I went out to see…"Bob." He turns to me and looks at me evilly. His eyes blood red, he grins evilly.

"Yes Caylee, it is I."He looks at me, deeply. It was just like in my dream!

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting ready

"It's elementary my dear Salad..." he said starting to circle me

"You aren't worthy to call me that Bob"

"Well then SALAD! I shall tell you why I'm here... I want you to come by my side as we take over China, and soon the world!"

"I will never join you"

"You know I'm kind of glad you said that otherwise I'd have this nasty trap for nothing, yes Caylee this will be where you die!"

"And why must I die?"

"Well you see, the others I can easily make a plan to render them useless, with Po I shall threaten his father's life, you and I both know Catie has no training, the five were defeated by Tai-Lung before so it shall be easy, then Shifu shall also be eliminated, you however are unpredictable your actions have no pattern, I can't eliminate you except for now…" Then a blurry figure hit Bob right in the face, I turn to see Sì yuè.

"Sorry if I took so long Caylee," She breathes heavily. "If I knew he was going to do this now, I would have come sooner."

"SÌ YUÈ LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" I see Bob about to hit her, but another figure came by and hit him right in the stomach. I see a black panther, half of his face is white, and wearing a black and red ki, which stood out with his yellow eyes.

"Thanks Erik, I owe you one." Sì yuè sighed, I see Bob, hovering above us, with his eyes, shot blood red.

"THIS IS NOT OVER CAYLEE, NOT EVEN CLOSE!" He yelled as Po, Master Shifu, and the furious five came out. "I SHALL RESURRECT TAI-LUNG AND SHEN AND HE SHALL KILL YOU ALL" As he fled, my heart skipped a beat as his promise


	6. Chapter 6

evulnessluver36.2: hullo I be back... all because of crazyone256! YAYY! so now she is also co-writing this story so REVIEW!

~Catie's POV~

I heard that Bob went after Caylee I rushed up the steps as fast as I could, when I got to the top I saw two animals talking to Caylee I walked up to them

"oh hey Catie this is Sì Yuè and Erik they saved my life"

"well I'm glad you were there" I said shaking Sì Yuè's paw she had a firm grip

"so your Catie?"

"the one and only" she released my paw

"so what should we do about the Bob issue"

"he's going to resurrect Tai-lung and Shen!"

"HOLY SWISS CHEESE!" him and Shen with the added effect of Tai-lung not good...

"we need to stop him"

"but we don't even know how he's going to do it"

"oh don't we?" I remembered his claims how he could resurrect anything

"you should remember that time"

~flaaaaaasssshhhhbbbaaaacccck~

8 year olds Caylee, Catie, and Bob were in Bob's barn it was midnight

"hey do you guys want to see something creepy?"

"no" Catie was creeped out just being in the dim lighting of the barn

"yes!" Caylee appeared to be fearless but Catie knew she saw it deep in her eyes, Caylee was creeped out too. Bob took out a bag, and out spilled three rocks, but these rocks weren't ordinary they seemed to glow! One was blue, another was red, and the brightest was green, there were symbols on them

"oh coolness!" Caylee picked up the blue rock, it seemed to glow even brighter in her grip, Bob took it and it dimmed. Bob dumped out a mix of herbs, grass, and dirt

"now watch this" he placed a dead chicken in the fire and threw the stones in, the fire grew shining blue, green, and red, when it died down the chicken was inbetween the three stones, pecking the ground

"how did that work!" Catie asked grabbing the green stone which glowed brighter in her hand, Bob took the stone and grabbed all the others, the red shining while the rest were dim

"these are my special stones they bring back the dead with the right ingredients"

"I don't believe it! This is some trick..."

"believe it or not its your choice"

~end of flashback~

"do you think he's going to use the stones?"

"I hope not..." Caylee looked worried, she knew more then she was telling us!

so yet another chapter done! once again YOU! PERSON AT COMPUTER STARING AT THESE WORDS REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-TIME TO GET STARTED! :3

Erik-Please read and review. (^)_^

Sì Yuè Pov…  
>I grew even more worry when they told us about resurrection stones. Erik stand behind me, his expression grew worry some as well. I looked off to the side going deep into my mind.<p>

~*Dream world*~  
>I awoke to see Bob with the resurrection stones. "Soon, I will resurrect them, and get my revenge." He chortled. "As soon they are resurrected I can get my revenge on ALL of them…but who were the cheetah and that panther… they should be on my worry list…but how did Caylee know them?" I held my breath, worry as ever. "They shall be closely looked at with my spy bug." He goes over to his bag and picks up a fly bug. "Hehehe, you shall spy the cheetah and the panther in two days." I closed my eyes again, and waken from my mind.<p>

~*End of Dream world*~

Erik's Pov…

When Sì Yuè fell I cached her within my arms and they all crowded around her. "What's wrong with her?" Catie asked.

"She went into the dream world to find out what Bob is doing," I said to them. "Do you have a place where we can put her?" Master Shifu and showed us a guess bedroom. I lay her on the bed, she looked so angelic, but so hyper when she is wake. With her caring soul and loving heart, I don't know how she can stay alive! My mother and father would have a heart attack if they knew what I was doing. Leaving my parents at age twelve, because I was sick of it all the pampering. From a noble prince who could get whatever he wanted, to protecting a common girl. Hehe, some common girl, I stare at her and see she was walking up.

"Ug..." She groaned, "Oh, my head…" I looked at her, worry.

"Are you ok Sì Yuè?" Catie and Caylee asked in union. She just nodded.

"Yea, but Bob is sending out a spy bug on me and Erik." She said.

"This is indeed, troubling." Master Shifu said.

"We have two days to make this place spy proof." She told them, Shifu nodded.

"Then we can help. We seen Bob's spy bugs and those spy bugs are attracted to cookies," Caylee said. "So then we can use those cookies as a trap and put a bug trapper with a bright light that is water to short it out!"

"Not a bad idea, we could give it a try." I said, and we started forming our plan.


End file.
